I Would Do Anything For Love
by tuffpuppy101
Summary: When Dudley and Becky decide to try and conceive children, Becky finds out she has PCOS (Polycystic Ovarian Syndrome). So when they hire a surrogate to carry their child for them, their unlikely surrogate is Kitty! (Idea by Kudleyfan93)
1. Bad Newz

It's a wonderful day. Everyone was at work and doing their own thing. THe kids were at school and their parents were at work. (Ok! On to the story).

Dudley Puppy was on his way to work. His wife Becky (I don't know her last name) still worked at the bank. Once Dudley got to tuff, he found his AWSOME partner Kitty Katswell. (Don't worry, in the end Dudley and Kitty get married). But, Kitty wasn't at work today.

"Hey, Keswick? Where's Kitty?" Dudley asked walking up to Keswick.

"She's...sick t-t-t-today."

"I'm gonna go see her."

"No!"

Dudley gave Keswick a weird look. Keswick would never stop him from seeing Kitty when she was sick.

"I mean...She'll vomit all o-o-over you."

"It's not flu season."

"She ate a dead m-m-mouse..." Keswick lied.

Dudley moved on and went to work. He called Kitty right when he got to his desk.

"Hello?"

"Kitty! It's Dudley. Keswick told me you're sick."

"Oh yea...I'm very sick..." She lied.

"Do you want me to come over?"

"No,no. I don't want anyone finding out."

"Finding out about what?"

"I got to go."

Kitty hung up the phone. Dudley sighed and did some paper work. A few hours passed. Dudley fell asleep at his desk, but then his phone rang.

"Huh? Hello?"

"Dudley. It's Becky."

"Oh hi, sweet heart. What's up?"

"Can you pick me up from work?"

"Sure."

When Dudley got the bank, she was waiting outside. He got out of his car and walked over to her.

"What's the matter?"

"My car wont start."

"I'll fix that."

Soon Dudley fixed her car. They both went home and ate dinner. (They live in a house, not an apartment). Soon, they ate dinner and went to bed.

"Dudley?"

"Mmm?"

"Can we try again tonight?"

Dudley smiled at her. They began to kiss each other. Dudley pulled Becky on his lap. They took off her each other clothes. Dudley laid on his back. Becky placed her hands on his shoulders. Becky moved her lower back and went in. Dudley held on her hips. She moved her hips up and down. Dudley and Becky both moaned as they began to make love.

"Oh Becky. Just like that."

Becky went the same speed for about 10 mintues. Then, Dudley hit his climax and they stopped for tonight. They got under the covers and fell asleep.

Soon morning came by. Dudley woke up, not feeling Becky in bed with him. He sat up, and saw the bathroom door shut. He got up and knocked on the door. Becky didn't answer him, so he just opened the door.

"Becky!?"

Becky was in the shower bleeding all over the place.

"Dudley... I can't stop bleeding."

"Should I take you to the doctors?"

"Yes! But I'll bleeding the whole way."

"I have an idea."

Dudley turned off the water. He grabbed an old towel and wrapped it around Becky. The bleeding stopped. Soon, they got to the doctors. They went into a room and waited for the doctor. Soon the doctor came in.

"Hello, Becky. Hello Dudley."

"Hey, Zoey." Becky said.

"So, what's the matter today?"

"I was bleeding alot this morning."

"Did you guys have sex last night?"

"Yea." Dudley said.

"Mind if I take a few test." Zoey asked Becky.

"Sure."

Zoey did some test on Becky. She came back about 5 mintues later. She took some notes and looked up at Dudley and Becky.

"I found the reason why you're not getting pregnant, Becky."

"Really!? What is it?"

"You have PCOS." (Polycystic Ovarian Syndrome)

"Oh...So I can't have any kids."

"You sure it's not me and my 'helpers' down there?" Dudley asked.

"I'm sure Dudley. I'm sorry that you had find out this way." Zoey said.

They left and went home. Dudley told him mom what happened. THey would wait a while until Becky would get over this.


	2. Best Friends

Soon morning came by. Dudley woke up, and got ready for work. Becky was still fast asleep. He kissed her and went to tuff. Once Dudley got to work, he saw Kitty at her desk. He smiled and ran up to her.

"Kitty! You're back!"

"Yea. I gone 1 day."

"I'm glad you're feeling better."

"Yea...I didn't like being sick."

"Anyways...Could I tell you something."

"Sure."

Dudley grabbed Kitty's arm and they went over to his desk. Dudley sighed and looked up at Kitty.

"Becky can never have kids."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that, Dudley."

"Do you know anything that could help us?"

"You could hire a surrogate."

"What's that?"

"It's when someone comes in and becomes impregnant with the couples child."

"I'll check that out with Becky."

Dudley hugged Kitty tight.

"THanks, Kitty. You're a great friend."

"It was nothing."

"Are you still going out with Eric?"

"Nope. He broke up with me."

"Aww I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's fine."

"Oh! Do you wanna come over for dinner tonight?"

"Would Becky like that?"

"Yea. She'll be fine with it."

Soon, they day ended. Dudley drove Kitty to his house. Becky had dinner already for them. Becky never did like Kitty. But since she is married to Dudley she didn't care at all. They sat down and ate dinner.

"Becky. Kitty told me an idea for having kids." Dudley said speaking up.

"Oh really? What is it?"

"A surroagte."

"What?"

"It's when a person becomes impregnant with a couples child." Kitty said.

"Who's the person?" Becky asked.

"You have to see a doctor about that."

"We can go tomorrow." Dudley said.

"Trust me. It really works." Kitty said.

"I'll beileve it when I see it." Becky said in a rude tone.

Soon, Kitty left. Dudley drove her home. Once he got back, Becky was fast asleep in bed. He kissed her goodnight, and couldn't wait till tomorrow. He thought about Kitty, and how she was always there for him. But it seemed like he was never there for Kitty.

"Thank you, Kitty." Dudley whispered before going to sleep.


	3. Doctors

Soon morning came by. Dudley and Becky would go to the doctors at about 3 in the afternoon. They got dressed and went to work. Once Dudley got to work, he found Kitty at her desk.

"Hey, Kitty."

"Hi, Dudley. Did you go to the doctors yet?"

"It's at 3 in the afternoon."

"I hope everthing goes well."

Soon, they fought Snaptrap and had lunch together. While they ate lunch Kitty was packing up her things.

"Why are you packing?" Dudley asked walking up to her.

"I have to somewhere today."

"Where?"

"It's private."

"We tell each other everything."

Kitty waved goodbye, and left. Dudley got in the car and followed her. Soon Kitty got a doctors office. Dudley thought she was getting sick again. He thought she was sick since she looked really scared at first.

"I wonder if she's sick again."

Dudley jumped back in the car and drove away. Soon the work day ended. He picked up Becky and they went to the doctors office. THey check in and waited for a while. Soon Zoey took them into a room.

"So, what's going on today?"

"We wanna know about a surrogate." Dudley said.

"This girl said that she becomes impregnant." Becky said.

"That's true. Do you wanna try it?" Zoey asked.

Dudley and Becky both said different answers. But in the end they would try it.

"Ok. Go to the hospital and give this to the front desk." Zoey said giving them a note.

"Thanks." Dudley said.

They left and were on their way to the hospital. As they drove they talked for a while.

"I don't know about this, Dudley."

"It's fine. You can always trust Kitty."

"Yea. But I don't really..."

"It'll be fine. I promise."

Dudley kissed her and they where there. Soon, they got out and Dudley gave the front desk the note. Soon, a nurse came and took them into a room.

"Dudley, Becky. Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" Dudley asked.

"THe surrogate."

"I thought you would have to take our blood."

"Oh. I have to take 1 egg and sperm from you guys."

Dudley and Becky both looked at each other.

"Um...Who's the person who gets pregnant?" Becky asked.

"Oh. You can pick the person."

The nurse gave them a list of people. They only said the animals not the names or last names.

"We'll take number 4." Dudley said.

"Nice. I'll in the paper work for her."

THe nurse left. Dudley and Becky both looked at each other.

"Dudley. I'm not sure we should do this."

"It'll be fine."

"But..."

Before Becky could finished the nurse came back in.

"Here's everything you should know about her."

Dudley opened it and they both looked through it. She was a cat, with black hair. She had 2 jobs, with green eyes. Then there was a knock at the door. The nurse came in with...Kitty Katswell!

"Holy...Kitty! What are you doing here?" Dudley said.

"I work here, silly."

"But you work at tuff."

"I have to work here now."

"Have too?"

"Eric stole half my money and I had to get another job."

Becky smiled when Kitty lost all her money. However, Dudley didn't see her. He was to busy on Kitty. (That's sounded wrong to me).

"Wait! He stole your money!?"

"Yep. That's why I'm not a work that much anymore."

"Oh...So you're gonna have our child."

"I hope that doesn't freak you out."

"I'm not letting her be pregnant with our child." Becky said speaking up.

"Becky. We already pick."

"Dudley. Could you come with me." The nurse said.

Dudley and the nurse both left. A few mintues later he came back. Then Becky and the nurse went out. Dudley was walking really funny, which made Kitty looked at him funny.

"What's the matter, Dudley?"

"THe nurse gave me a shot 'down there'."

"Well duh! Oh else am I going to get pregnant?"

"Are you ready to give your body like that?" Dudley asked sitting down.

"Yea. I would do anything for you and Becky."

"Thanks."

"I bet Becky would do the same for me."

Dudley thought for a second. The door opened and Becky sat on Dudley's lap.

"Alright, Kitty. We have the egg and sperm when you're ready." The nurse said.

"Let's do it."

"Can I come?" Dudley said.

"Dudley. You're staying here." Becky said.

Dudley sighed and stayed where he was. Kitty left the room following the nurse,


	4. Pregnant!

A few mintues went by. Dudley and Becky got called to go into room 101. (Get it. I'm tuffpuppy101! hahah). Dudley opened the door. He found Kitty in bed.

"Kitty! How was it?" Dudley said hugging her.

"Fine. I'm pregnant now."

"If you hurt my child, you're dead." Becky said with rage.

"Don't you mean our child?" Kitty said looking at Dudley.

"Doesn't matter."

"Thanks again Kitty. I don't what I would do without you."

Dudley hugged her one time and they both left.

**A few weeks by.**

A few weeks by. Kitty was 2 week pregnant. Dudley would always help her at tuff. Kitty never seen him so worried for her. While they were on their lunch break, Kitty wasn't eating that much.

"Kitty you need get some food in you."

"I don't feel like eating."

Kitty sat on the floor and rolled up into a ball. Dudley picked her up and sat her down at her desk.

"I'm sorry for putting you through this."

'Don't be. I always wanted to carry a child."

"You have? You don't seeme like that person."

Kitty gave him a look and DUdley stopped talking.

"Could you just leave me alone for a few mintues."

"If you need anything just yell."

Kitty fell fast asleep at her desk when Dudley check on her. When Kitty woke up she was in her own bed. She looked over and saw Dudley. She screamed and Dudley covered her mouth.

"It's just me, Kitty."

"What the hell are you doing!?"

"You feel asleep at work."

"Oh...I can drive myself home."

"You know it's 7pm, right?"

"Oh. How long was I out?"

"5 hours."

Dudley made her dinner. Kitty was a little mean at first. But Dudley didn't care. Becky told him to be careful of cats when they get mean. Kitty knew Becky never liked her. While they ate dinner, Kitty would just looked at Dudley.

"Kitty?...Kitty!"

"Huh? What?"

"Are you gonna eat or not?"

"Oh, sorry."

Dudley saw a tear roll down her eye. Dudley wipped it away as Kitty ate. Once Kitty was done she washed the dishes.

"You better go, Dudley."

"Alright. Goodnight, Kitty."

"NIght, Dudley."

Kitty went into her room and shut the door. Dudley made sure everything was lock. He locked the front door and stood there for a second.

"Sleep tight, Kitty."


	5. Fight into Love

Dudley got home a little late. Becky was not happy with him. She was waiting for him. She was sitting at the couch in the dark. Dudley turned on the light finding her with her arms crossed.

"You're late, Dudley Puppy."

"Sorry. Kitty got upset and..."

"It's always about Kitty. Is that all you care about?"

"Well, she is pregnant with a child."

"My child she is."

"It's our child." Dudley said under his breath.

They both went into their room and got ready for bed. Dudley crawled into bed wrapping his arms around Becky.

"I care about you, Becky."

"Doesn't feel like it."

Dudley kissed her and held her tighter.

"How about now?" Dudley said in a sexy voice.

Becky smiled at him and kissed him.

"Dudley?"

"Mmm?"

"Do you like Kitty?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you like her as a friend?"

"Yea. Why?"

"Cause I don't really like her."

"Why?"

"Because she's a cat and she's pregnant with my child!" Becky yelled.

"She's my best friend. SHe told me you would do the same for her."

"I wouldn't help her in a million years!"

"Some friend you are to her. She's doing this own baby thing for you!"

"What about you! Don't you want this."

"I'm not talking about me. I'm talking about you."

"Just go to sleep, Dudley."

Dudley rolled his eyes and went to sleep. He thought about Kitty.

Once morning came by, he got up early and went to see Kitty. He knocked on the door and Kitty opened. She was a mess.

"Whoa. You look awful, Kitty."

"Shut up."

"Come on. Let's take a bath."

"I can't get naken with you here."

Dudley told her what he was gonna do. He got the bath ready. Kitty shut the door and got undressed. Once she in the water and covered, Dudley walked in.

"It's warm enough, right?" Dudley asked sitting on the floor.

"Yea. I just feel like shit right now."

"Well, you are what...4 months pregnant."

"Yea. 5 more to go!"

Kitty's hand were on her stomach. Dudley smiled at the sight. He felt a little bad that no one was here with her.

"Kitty?"

"What?"

"On the last month, do you want me stay with you?"

"Could you? That would make me so happy."

"Ok."

"You can sleep in bed with me...Or would Becky get mad."

"She doesn't need to know."

Kitty smiled and Dudley helped her out of the bath. He didn't see anything. He laid her in bed. She got every Wensday off.

"Thanks again, Dudley."

"You are my best friend."

They hugged each other and Dudley left for the day.

"I love you, Dudley." Kitty whispered.

While Dudley was at work, he called Kitty a couple of times. When he called for last time, she was throwing up in the bathroom.

"DO you want me to come over?"

"N-no...I'm just...throwing..."

Dudley could hear her flushing and throwing up.

"I'm coming over."

"No!...Becky..."

"Forget Becky. You're more important."

Kitty couldn't beileve what Dudley just said. She heard a knock at the door. She couldn't answer it since she was super weak. Dudley had a key. He walked into the bathroom.

"I'm here Kitty."

Kitty held him tight. He rocked her back and forth for a few mintues. Soon, he put her to bed and left when she was in a deep sleep. He kissed her forehead and left.


	6. The Talk

A few months went by. Kitty is now 7 months pregnant. It's a sunday now. Kitty was just waking up. She yawned, when she felt awfuls pains. She couldn't take them, so she called Dudley.

"Dudley speaking..." Dudley said just waking up.

"Dudley...I'm have pains!" Kitty yelled through the phone.

"I'm on my way... Stay on the phone with me."

When Dudley got out of bed, it woke Becky up. She wanted to know what was going on. But Dudley didn't have time for that. He rushed out of the house. He got to her apartment in 5 mintues. He opened the door and could already hear Kitty screaming.

"Kitty! What's happened!?"

"Just get me to the hospital!"

Dudley picked her up and they went to the hospital. Dudley was right by her side. Kitty fell asleep when they doctors came in. THey talked outside.

"How is she?" Dudley asked freaking out.

"She's fine. She just popped something when she woke up."

"What?"

"She went into labor to early."

"Oh...That's bad."

Dudley didn't really know what to say. He went back into the room and woke Kitty back up.

"Wake up, Kitty. Time to go home."

"I am home..."

Dudley smiled at her and they left. Kitty kept saying some weird things in the car.

"Dudley?"

"What?"

"What?"

"You were just talking."

"You were just talking."

"Stop that." Dudley said laughing a little.

"Stop that."

Kitty laughed and hugged his arm.

"Good night, Dudley."

"Stay awake Kitty."

Kitty whispered something but Dudley couldn't hear her. He didn't care thought. They got to his house. Dudley held her up as they walked to the front door.

"Dudley,I can walk just fine."

"It's better this way."

Dudley opened the door for her. Kitty sat down on the couch. Dudley sat down. Becky sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"So, Kitty? How's my child?"

"Fine."

"Boy or girl?"

"I forgot to ask that."

"I knew you would forget."

"Watch it Becky." Dudley whispered.

"You know, Kitty? It must be hard." Becky said.

"What's hard?"

"Being pregnant with a puppy."

"Well..I wouldn't say hard...It's just different."

"You sure? You look tired and awful."

"I said the something." Dudley laughed.

"I was throwing up." Kitty said.

They talked for a while. Kitty felt a kick and held her stomach. Dudley got up and sat next to Kitty. He pressed his ears next to her stomach.

"Daddy is here."

Dudley kissed her stomach. Becky didn't like what Dudley was doing. But, Kitty stopped him once she saw Becky looking at her.

"Dudley? Could I talk to you?"

"Sure, Becky."

They went into another room and talked.

"Dudley, I don't want you doing anything like that."

"Like what?"

"Rubbing her stomach."

"Why? It makes Kitty feel safe."

"Oh please. She's safe enough."

"Well. She's only 7 months."

"I don't give a fu**! She's leaving now."

"What! You can't jsut kick her out."

"Watch me."

"Let me do it." Dudley said stepping in front of Becky.

"Alright, fine."

They talked into the room with Kitty.

"Come on, Kitty. Time to leave."

"Are we going back to my apartment?"

"Yes. It'll be fun in there."

"But I was just in the hospital all morning."

"She was in the hospital!" Becky screamed.

"I'm fine now. Thanks for asking." Kitty said.

"Ever since you came into this, it's been nothing but down hill!"

"I'm doing this for you and Dudley!" Kitty yelled.

"Shut the fu** up! You listen to me. You're carriing my child."

"It's not your child. It's Dudley's child too."

"This is not about Dudley."

"Ok. Kitty, let's go." Dudley said grabbing Kitty.

"No. I can drive myself."

Kitty left the house and shut the door. Dudley didn't want anything to happen to her or his child. He watched out the window as she drove away. When Dudley turned around he saw Becky smiling.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Because she's gone now."

"Why don't you like her? She's doing this for you."

"I told you. I can't trust her. She's just..."

"A great friend who would do anything for us." Dudley said cutting her off.

"If she's a great friend how come she's not taking care of you."

"Because I'm no sick like her."

"She's pregant, with MY child!"

"It's always about you...I'm going to my moms."

Dudley grabbed his things and was out of the house. Becky sighed and burned some pictures of Kitty. A few hours went Dudley came home. He found Becky in their room burning picture.

"Becky! What the fu** are you doing!?"

"I'm buring pictures of Kitty."

Dudley screamed when he saw a picture of his purrfect partners pictures. He picked it up and put it in water.

"You went to far, Becky!"

"Oh please...If you really loved me I would be your favorite."

"Youare my favorite though."

"Then you can't see Kitty until it's time."

"I have to be with in last month."

"Alright."

Dudley wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.


	7. Births turns into Marriage

It is now month 9. Dudley and Becky had a big fight and they were not talking to each other. So, Dudley was just getting home from tuff. It was around 8:56om. Kitty was in the shower at that time.

"Kitty? I'm here." Dudley said shutting the front door.

"I'm in the bathroom."

"Are you dressed?"

"Yes."

Dudley opened the bathroom door. Kitty was in a big white t-shirt with pants on. Dudley ate dinner while Kitty laid on the couch. Kitty sighed which caught Dudley.

"What's wrong, Kitty?"

"There's nothing on!"

"Take it easy."

Kitty threw the remote and it broke. Dudley washed the dishes and sat with Kitty.

"Sorry Dudley. But I'm in an awful mood."

"Mmm. I can see that."

Kitty rolled her eyes and grabbed Dudley's hand.

"Let's go to bed."

Dudley followed her. THey watched a little tv. Until Kitty turned it off and looked up at Dudley.

"Dudley?"

"What?"

"Could you do me a favor."

"Sure."

Kitty took off her shirt. Dudley didn't know what she was doing.

(THIS IS NOT THE END!)

"Could you take unclip my bra?"

"Um..Sure?"

Dudley unclip her bra. But Dudey didn't see anything. Kitty thanked him. Right when Dudley closed his eyes, he felt Kitty get out of bed. She was only getting water. She crawled into bed and sat up. Dudley also sat up watching her.

"What are you watching, Dudley?"

"Nothing...I...Nothing."

"Come on."

"Are you almost done?"

Kitty lowered her head and rubbed her eyes. Her hair got in her face. Dudley lifted her head up and moved her hair out of her face.

"God, you're pretty." Dudley said with a smile.

"I thought Becky was."

"Fu** Becky."

Kitty smiled at him. She felt Dudley's hand on her cheek. They both locked eyes. Dudley lead in closer to Kitty. When...His lips locked with Kitty's lips! Kitty kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck as Dudley pulled her close. They pulled apart and both looked at each other.

"Kitty...I'm sorry...I didn't..."

"Shhh." Kitty said putting a finger on his mouth. "I liked it."

"You did?"

"No...I loved it and...I love you." Kitty said looking down.

"I love you too."

"What about Becky?"

"I don't love her. She's not like you."

"What do you mean like me?"

"You're sweet, nice, fun and you really want a child...Becky doesn't."

"Awww."

Kitty kissed him and they hugged each other. But Kitty's hug got tighter by the moment. Her breathing got harder to.

"Dudley?"

"What?"

"It's time for the baby." Kitty said letting go of the hug.

"Let's do this."

Dudley picked her up and they went to the hospital. Dudley called Becky and she was super happy. When Becky got there a nurse took her into a room. Dudley was holding her hand.

"Dudley!"

"B-Becky. Hey..."

"I'm was so worried about you."

Becky ran up to Dudley. She hugged him. Then, they both heard a crying noise.

"That's weird." THe doctor said.

"What's weird?" Becky said.

"Instead of all dog DNA, it's part cat."

"What!?"

Dudley grabbed Becky and they went outside the room. Becky had her arms crossed.

"Part cat, Dudley!?"

"Take it easy...Kitty didn't mean..."

"Kitty, Kitty,Kitty! I hate it when you bring her up!"

"You never did like her!"

"I hate her!"

"I hate you!"

Becky stopped and stared at Dudley.

"What did you just say?"

"I said I hate you. You never did anything for me. You're a sick person Becky."

"Oh come on..."

"No. I don't love you anymore...I love Kitty."

"You're married to me."

"Well, I want a divorce."

Dudley walked away and went back into the room with Kitty. Dudley sat next to her.

"Here...You're new born baby girl."

"A girl!"

"It's part cat too...I didn't mean for that to happen."

"It's fine with me...Just not Becky." Dudley said sad.

"Oh...Sorry about that."

"Don't be...I'm not married to her anymore."

"What? I thought you loved her."

"Nope. I loved the wrong person...I will always love you, Kitty Katswell."

Kitty smiled and hugged him. They kissed each other. Then Dudley got up and went back to Becky. He took her ring and told her off. (Haha TAKE THAT BECKY!). He came back in the room and kissed Kitty.

"Kitty?"

"Yes, Dudley?"

"Will you marry me?"

Kitty smiled and said yes. Then Becky walked in.

"I hope you're happy, Kitty!"

"I am. Cause you're not in this child life." Kitty said hugging the baby.

Becky got taken away and it was just Dudley and Kitty.

"You're gonna make a purrfect, daddy, Dudley."

"Thanks...You'll be a better mother than Becky."

"I'm always better than Becky."

"How about we have another just us..No Becky."

"Sure...But later in the year."

They named the baby Jenna and all slept in the hospital bed.


	8. A Happy Ending

A week has gone by. Dudley and Kitty got married and Dudley moved into Kitty's apartment. Jenna was loving her new mother. Dudley went over to Becky's house and he took Jenna with him. He knocked on the door, and Becky opened it.

"Hello, Dudley."

"Hey, Becky...I didn't know if you wanted to see Jenna."

"Jenna? What kind of name is that?"

"It's the name Kitty and I picked out."

"Why are you here?"

"I just wanted to tell you something."

"That you should come back with me. I'm always right?"

"Nope...Well...I was right, and you were wrong, and..."

Becky crossed her eyes, and Dudley got out a pie. (Guess what he's gonna do?). He handed Jenna the pie and picked her up. She threw the pie in her face.

"Take that bit**!"

Dudley ran off with Jenna and jumped in the car.

"I'll get you Dudley Puppy!" Becky yelled while running into the street.

Dudley drove away and went back to the apartment. There, Kitty made lunch for Dudley. Kitty fed Jenna with her milk.

"So, how was Becky?"

"I threw a pie in her face."

Kitty laughed from hearing that. They talked about their furture plans and they finished helping Dudley moved in.

"Finally. We're done." Dudley said jumping on their bed.

"No. You have to put Jenna to sleep."

"I would be happy to do that."

Dudley grabbed Jenna and kissed her. She laughed and hugged Dudley's shirt. She didn't want to let go of him. But once Dudley laid her down in her crib she grabbed his hand.

"Daddy has to go, Jenna."

Kitty waited at the door. She gave a sweet smile when she heard Dudley talking to her. Once she feel asleep, Dudley left the room. They both sat on the couch talking. Kitty sat in his lap held onto him.

"I've never seen you so mad before, Dudley."

"Well, if you piss me off then I'll get up in your face."

"Don't worry. I would do that."

"But, when I happy...I'll do this."

Before Kitty could speak, he kissed her. Dudley made her lay on her back. They began to have a make-out session on the couch. But then they stopped and smiled at each other.

"Dudley?"

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They hugged each other and then heard Jenna crying. They walked into the room. Jenna began to jump once she saw her parents. Kitty lifted her up and set her on the bed. Dudley hugged both his girls and they all fell down on the bed. Kitty kissed him. Dudley and Kitty both grabbed one of Jenna's hand.

"I hate jumping on the clean bed...But it's so much fun!" Kitty said.

They began to jumped slowly on the bed. Jenna giggles and she fell down. Dudley and Kitty laid down next to her. There, they all feel fast sleep for a nap. :)

The End.

**I really hope you liked that story. This story goes to a GREAT friend. Her name is Kudleyfan93.. JUST FOR YOU! :)**


End file.
